


The Witch and the Warrior

by daviderl



Series: Buffy / Xena Crossover [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a great evil threatens Xena, a powerful shaman switches Gabrielle and Willow's spirits, hoping Willow's magic can defeat it.</p>
<p>Takes place during the fourth season of Xena. <br/>And before Tara was killed by Warren.</p>
<p>This story contains sexual encounters between some of the female characters (you'll just have to keep reading to find out who).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yakut

**Author's Note:**

> This Buffy/Xena crossover story has nothing to do with the other B/X stories I have posted here.

**The Witch and the Warrior**

**Chapter One**

**Yakut**

 

"Xena, is anything wrong? You've been unusually quiet ever since we broke camp."

"No, just thinking about the dream I had last night."

"A nightmare?"

"No, not a nightmare. A vision, from Yakut. "

"Yakut? I haven't heard that name in what, twenty years? Longer?"

"It was before Ares put us in the ice cave, so twenty five years plus. The last time we heard from her was when you gave Eve your Rite of Caste and she was initiated into Yakut's tribe."

"That's right, I remember! There had been a battle against nomads and Yakut and Amarice were killed."

"Until the vision, I had almost forgotten about them."

"Didn't it also have something to do with a sacred dagger? What was it called? The Umat, or something like that?"

"It was the Utma. And the woman savior they brought from the future was also the Utma. If I remember right her name was Cyane."

"So, what about Yakut?"

"She was warning me about some kind of danger. Something evil, and mystical. She kept fading in and out, like it was all she could do to keep from being pulled back into the Land of the Dead before she could finish."

"Exactly what kind of danger?"

"She was kind of vague, but she kept insisting both of us were in grave danger from an evil and mystical apparition or force -- something."

"Well, if it's evil, and mystical, then I can only think of one person vile enough, and magical enough to worry about."

Xena nodded in agreement. "Alti."

"But she's dead."

"Her body is dead, but not her evil spirit. Evil like that never truly dies."

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

"She said there is a powerful shaman named Morgar we need to find. She said he isn't powerful enough to protect us, but with her help he will have enough magic to bring a protector to us."

"She didn't happen to mention where we can find this Morgar, did she?"

"Not exactly. Just that if we go back to the tribe, we will find him, or he will find us."

"But after so long, they might have died off, or left their hunting lands."

"Yakut assured me we that if we followed the same trail as before, we will find each other."

"Is he one of the Amazons – a man?" Gabrielle asked incredulously.

"No, I don't think so. I got the impression they tolerate his nearness because he IS very powerful. But whether it's because they fear him or because he helps them, I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

"So we're definitely going, then?"

"I think we should. If it was just me, maybe I wouldn't. But I can't take the chance something might happen to you."

"Xena --- never mind."

"What?"

Gabrielle shook her head with an affectionate smile. "Will you ever stop worrying about me?"

Xena reached out and gently caressed Gabrielle's cheek. "As long as there's breath in my body, never."

"So I guess we should see about supplies, and heavy coats, for the journey, huh?"

"I guess we should. Since we're low on dinars, I think I need do some hunting before we get to the next village. There's always a market for freshly killed deer."

"And I can set snares, and catch fish. As I recall, there's a river about a day's ride from here."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan. We'll split up for a few days. I'll get a deer or two and you can trap rabbits, or whatever, and catch as many fish as you can."

"Should I smoke them?"

"Might as well. It won't take that long. Maybe I'll butcher the deer. We'll just have to see how it goes."

And with a quick hug, and wishes for good luck, the two women parted ways, going in opposite directions.


	2. The Amazon Camp

**Chapter Two**

**The Amazon Camp**

"Xena, face it, they're gone. The tribe's moved on. I mean, what could we expect? It's been twenty five years."

"No. They're here, somewhere. Yakut said we'd find them at their camp. Maybe this isn't the right place."

"It has to be. We just passed the waterfall where they caught Joxer spying on them while they bathed. Remember?"

"I remember. But are you sure the camp was right here?"

"Xena, I know my sense of direction isn't as good as yours, but I'm sure. I recognize that small depression. It was where the communal fire pit was. And over there, that rise. It's where they had the totem that assured the return of the longer days after the winter solstice."

"Maybe they haven't gone that far. It wouldn't make sense to abandon such a valuable water source. Let's do this, since it'll be sundown shortly. We'll make camp, get a good night's sleep, and tomorrow we'll start searching in an outward spiral pattern. If they're anywhere near, there's no way we will miss them. Or their tracks, anyway."

"That makes sense. If you want to start unpacking the horses and setting up the camp, I'll gather firewood and get water from the falls."

By dusk, the campfire was blazing away, a defense against the very cold nights that they both remembered. And for extra insurance, they decided to join their sleeping furs so their combined body heat would keep them warm when the fire eventually died down.

 

It was barely daylight when both Xena and Gabrielle woke up -- abruptly. Even before they were fully awake, they knew they weren't alone. Standing on the other side of the smoldering campfire was the shaman they had been looking for. He was standing as if he had been there all night, waiting patiently for dawn, and for them. And as the two women got to their feet and looked around, they discovered they were in the midst of the Amazon camp they had been searching for.

Seeing the confused, and possible aggressive, looks on their faces, especially Xena's, he spoke, "I am Morgar. Yesterday Yakut told me you were near."

"Wh-where did you all come from?" Gabrielle asked. "This campsite couldn't have been set up over night, we would have heard you."

"We were here all along. But not knowing if you two were Xena and Gabrielle, I used magic to – hide our presence. After you fell asleep, I gently examined your thoughts as you dreamt."

"You can do that?" Xena asked, a bit alarmed. "You can read our thoughts?"

"No. Not thoughts as you think of them. More like feelings that accompany the things in your minds. The love and respect you each hold for the other made it easy to determine who you were."

"And you made us think there was no one here?"

"No. I altered the … I'm not sure how to explain it. It's like I made the camp and these women not exactly in this world, but not fully in the … Other World. Not there so much that I couldn't bring them back into this world. But it was enough that to you, there was nothing here."

"What magic you possess," Gabrielle said, with awe tinged with fear in her voice.

Before Xena could say more, one of the more decoratively dressed Amazons stepped forward. "I am Yakutamor. I am queen of this tribe. And I welcome you both. Your names are legendary and we are honored to have you in our camp. Would you humble yourselves to join us at our morning meal?"

"Of course," Gabrielle answered. "And the honor is ours. I am so happy to see your tribe has prospered and thrived."

Yakutamor bowed her head in acceptance of the compliment.

"Xena, why don't you and Morgar talk about why we're here? I'd like to know more about what's been going on since we left."

"Sure. You catch up on ancient history, and I'll see about what it's going to take to save our lives."

"That sounds good," Gabrielle answered absently as she and Yakutamor walked toward the center of camp, their arms intertwined.

"Your friend seems to have found comfort with her sister Amazons. I take you were never initiated into the tribe?"

"Nah. Too much sisterly bonding and sharing and communal togetherness to suit me. I can see how it would be good for some women, but I like to be free."

"And you can have Gabrielle all to yourself, as well?"

Xena looked at Morgar curiously, then replied, "Yeah, that, too."

Then turning away from retreating the Amazon duo, Xena asked, "So, what's this great evil that wants to kill Gabrielle and me?"

"For someone who has traveled so far, you seem very unconcerned about your and your friend's impending deaths."

Xena smiled patiently. "We have been threatened before. Attempts have been made to kill us countless times. And we even survived a twenty five year sleep. So, unconcerned? No. But curious, and interested, yes."


	3. Morgar

  
**Chapter Three**  
 **Morga** r

 

Morgar looked troubled as if not sure what to say or how to say it. Sensing his discomfort, Xena said," Whatever is it, I can take it. So, spit it out."

"While you were sleeping I sensed you were worried about this Alti. You have had many encounters with her in the past, but I am distressed to tell you this danger, this EVIL, is more treacherous, and more deadly than your Alti ever was."

"She's not mine. But I get what you're trying to tell me – we are in more danger from the mystical realm than ever before."

Morgar nodded in agreement. "You are correct. And because of my respect for Yakut, and because she is almost as much a legend to this tribe as is Queen Gabrielle, I feel it is my obligation to respect her wishes and to do whatever I can to protect you and her."

Xena was silent for a while, thinking, taking it all in. And Morgar let her as they walked in no particular direction.

Finally, Xena spoke, but it wasn't what he expected her to say. "So, just how did you become so friendly with these Amazons? When Gabrielle and I left them, they were pretty much men-shy."

"It was purely by accident. I am, was, a traveler. I never was one to stay in one place for very long. And as I traveled, I learned the secrets of the shaman. And I am very good at what I do. I have lived many years, and I have absorbed the knowledge of many diviners and sorcerers. Although, to be completely honest, there were times when I took knowledge I should not have, by trickery and deception. To me knowing the secrets of the mystics was . . . all consuming."

"Well, that's very interesting, but it doesn’t answer my question."

"In my travels, I came to this place two handfuls of years ago and found these women suffering from sickness and hunger and despair. And I could not just go and leave them to their suffering. So, using my magic I cured their illnesses, brought game to these lands, and gave them hope and a renewed purpose. And in return, they have allowed me to become an unofficial member of their tribe. Never have I felt as welcome as I do here. And, I suspect, had I desired it, I would have the honor of impregnating one or more of them. But, as I discovered years ago, my magic has made me unable to produce an heir."

Again, Xena was mute, letting his words and body language reveal to her what she wanted to know.

"You are a lucky man," she eventually said, "As are these Amazons, for both of you finding each other."

"Yes, it was as if the gods were smiling that day."

"The gods – right!" There was a bit of scorn in her voice.

"I was speaking metaphorically, of course. Everyone knows you murdered our gods."

"Well, not all of them. Just the ones who were trying to kill my daughter."

Morgar nodded, but didn't answer.

"So, just how are we to be protected from this great evil? My vision of Yakut said it would take both of you to find a protector for Gabrielle and me."

"That is the dilemma. To find such a powerful guardian will not be easy."

"You know, you never did say exactly WHO this evil person, or thing, is."

"I wish I had a name for you. Or knowledge of a specific entity that has decided you both have to die. But I only know, feel, the evil. And that is only because Yakut gave me the warning, and the sensitivity, to perceive the death that is coming for both of you."

"Okay," Xena said. But she had a feeling there was more she wasn't being told. "So how do we find this protector?"

"It will be me, with Yakut's help, that will find him. All you and Queen Gabrielle will have to do is to be ready when the time comes."

By now, they had reentered the camp and were approaching the communal dining area. Gabrielle and Yakutamor were sitting together, with most of their sister Amazons sitting nearby, listening to Gabrielle as she told them of Yakut, Amarice, and Cyane.

"Your Gabrielle seems to have found an audience. Her presence and passion is so evident. I can see now why she is so revered and admired."

"No one like my Gabrielle," Xena agreed.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shouted out when she saw them. "Come, sit down with us and eat. This food is amazing!"

"Tell us more," one of the younger Amazons said. "Did Amarice really defeat a whole regiment of Roman soldiers by herself?"

Gabrielle laughed out loud. "No. I don't think anyone but Xena could pull off something like that. But Amarice sure let them know they were fighting an Amazon!"

Xena sat down with a plate of stew in the place Gabrielle had indicated next to her, and slowly ate as she took in everything. Like Gabrielle, she was glad that these Amazons were thriving and happy. But just the same, something just didn’t seem quite right.


	4. An Uncomfortable Revelation

**Chapter Four**

**An Uncomfortable Revelation**

After the morning meal was over and the excitement of Gabrielle and Xena's arrival had somewhat abated, the Amazons attended to their chores and duties. Xena and Gabrielle went to Morgar's hut.

"You are wondering when and where we will find your Protector," he told them as soon as they came in.

"Something like that," Xena replied. "I filled Gabrielle in on everything on the way here."

"If things are as critical as she told me," Gabrielle said, "shouldn't this Protector already be here, ready to – protect us?"

"Unfortunately, this Protector is a long, long way from here. And I needed to wait until you two were here before I, with Yakut's help, do the summoning."

"Something doesn't add up," Xena said suspiciously. "If this Protector is that far away, won't it take a long time to get him here?"

"And why did you have to wait until we arrived?" Gabrielle added.

"Because your Protector will be brought here using magic."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Gabrielle argued.

Morgar took a deep breath. "I had to wait until you came because you are an integral part of the spell that will bring her here."

"Her?" Xena and Gabrielle said together.

"Did I not mention your Protector was a woman? Ah – you were expecting a mighty warrior, perhaps someone like Hercules! My apologies. I have been so concerned with the details of the spell, I neglected to tell you this Protector is a witch with powerful mystical powers. It will be her magic combined with mine that will defeat the evil that seeks you out."

"You said Gabrielle had to be here before you could summon her. Why?"

Morgar took another breath, preparing himself to inform them of disturbing news. "This Protector, this powerful witch, is not of this time."

He held up his hand to fend off the questions he saw were coming.

"Let me explain. With Yakut's help, my mind entered the Other World to search for the perfect one to defend you from this danger. It was not an easy search. There were shamans and shamanesses, and witches, and even demigods of other lands, but none had the power needed . . . until I traveled forward through time to a distant land no one of this world knows about."

"Are you saying you found this woman in the future?" Xena interrupted.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"So, just how far into the future are you talking about?" Gabrielle asked.

"About 20 centuries." Morgar smiled at the shocked looks on both their faces. "The problem is that even with Yakut's help I cannot bring her here, physically. However, I can bring her spirit here. But in order to do so, it will have to have vessel to come into. It will need a body to reside in. And the life force in the body here will have to travel into the future to inhabit her body."

Xena got a suspicious look on her face. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

Gabrielle looked at Xena for a moment, then the realization came to her also. "So you're saying one of us will have to be – switched with her?"

"That is what I am saying."

"Why not use one of the Amazons here?" Xena asked. "I'm sure any of them would gladly volunteer if it meant serving their legendary queen."

"Many did. But it has to be Gabrielle. Only she has the – connection to you that is needed."

"Are you talking about this so-called soul mate bond we're supposed to have?"

"Call it what you like. And believe it exists or not. But there IS something more than physical between the both of you. And it must be Gabrielle who has to exchanged."

"Why does it have to be Gabrielle? Why can't it be me?"

"Because Gabrielle and this witch have similar . . . spirits. They both are caring and loving, yet can be hard and ruthless when necessary. Plus their bodies are comparable as far as size. This will be very distressing as it is. But to suddenly find yourself in a body that is much larger, or smaller, than you are used to will only increase the trauma."

"So, just how will this work?" Gabrielle asked, not exactly delighted with the prospect of her soul leaving her body to inhabit another one. And a strange spirit in HER body.

"When the time comes, Yakut and I will join with your spirit and take it forward in time to this witch, leaving a most tenuous thread to your body in this time. Then almost immediately the exchange will be made and the witch's soul will be in your body."

"You mentioned trauma. Is there any way to lessen it? To make it easier?" Xena asked.

"I think the exchange should be done while both are asleep. So when each wakes up, it will almost be like a disturbing dream until the realization comes that it is no dream, but reality."

"Will we still know who we are?"

"Oh, yes. And that will be the problem when the witch awakens here. You will know what has happened and why, but the witch will not. So we can only hope Xena and I can explain what has happened to her before she uses her magic to destroy us!"

"She's THAT powerful?" Xena asked.

"She is. In her time, in a rage, she almost destroyed her world. So we must take pains to assure her there is nothing to fear from us, and no reason to use her magic to annihilate this place."

"She sounds nothing like ME!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Morgar smiled. "Tell me this, when you and Xena traveled to Chin and faced the evil daughter and son of Lao Ma -- had you magical powers, would you have used them? Or when you and Xena went searching for your niece, knowing your parents had been beheaded, would you have used your magic to destroy Gurkhan and his kingdom?"

"He has a point, Gabrielle." Xena said gently. "As pure and as loving as you are, my influence has changed you."

"The question," Morgar said, "Is – Are you willing to undertake this ordeal to save your and Xena's lives?"

Gabrielle looked to Xena for guidance, as she often did, and suddenly the memory of seeing her soul mate beaten and bloody at the hands of Gurkhan's men came rushing back.

"It's your call," Xena told her. "Whatever you decide, I'm right there with you."

"If you have to take the time to consider this, I will understand," Morgar told her. "But the more time that goes by, the greater the chance this evil will find you."

"I don't need to think about it. Whatever it takes to keep anyone, or any THING, from killing Xena, I'll do it."


	5. The Night Before

**Chapter Five**

**The Night Before**

"Are you sure I won't feel anything?" Gabrielle asked. It was well after sundown and the camp was settling in for the night. It wouldn't be long before everyone, save the sentries, would be bedding down, including Gabrielle.

"I promise you that, unlike the gods Xena slaughtered, you won't be aware of anything. You'll fall asleep here, and awaken in the other body."

"That's twice you've accused me of murdering the gods," Xena said with more than a touch of anger in her voice. "Do you have a problem with a mother trying to protect her daughter?"

"A thousand pardons. I meant nothing by my remarks. Gabrielle, I have prepared a potion you should drink."

Xena looked hard at Morgar, but his attention was now on Gabrielle. "What kind of potion?" Xena snapped at him, not to be ignored.

"It is for OUR protection when the witch awakens. It will dull her senses and keep her from fully using her powers until we can explain the situation. It will only affect Gabrielle's body. When she wakes, she will suffer no ill effects from the potion."

"Should I take it now?"

"You may take it whenever you are ready. It is early yet, but it's up to you."

Gabrielle thought for a few moments. "I think I'd rather visit with my sisters until I am sleepy enough to go to bed, then I'll take the potion."

"A wise decision. You are most admired. There are many who are concerned about this new entity that will inhabit your body, and they wish to spend as much time as possible with their legendary queen."

Gabrielle gave a short humorless laugh. "I still find it hard to think I am so, so...."

"Worshipped?" Xena asked.

"Yes. I certainly am no goddess. But these women look at me like they expect me to, I don't know, work miracles. It's unsettling. I'm just a woman, like they are."

"To you, perhaps. But they need a legend. Someone to pattern their lives after. Someone they can respect, and hope to emulate – to make them strive to be better than they are."

"He's right," Xena agreed. "Everyone needs a hero. You are theirs."

Gabrielle could only shake her head. "I guess I'll join them at the communal fire. Coming?"

"I'll be along shortly," Xena told her. "You go ahead. Your followers await."

Xena and Morgar once again watched as Gabrielle walked away to join her sisters. She was barely out of earshot when Xena confronted Morgar.

"I want to know, right now, what you meant with your remarks about me murdering and slaughtering the gods."

"You must excuse my comments about that. But for so many years we have looked to the gods for guidance and wisdom, and there are those of us who feel lost without them."

"You have GOT to be joking! The gods did nothing but used humans as passing diversions -- things to be toyed with at their whims. I cannot think of a single thing they have done for us that didn't serve their own selfish purposes!"

Morgar started to argue back, but realized it would only further Xena's annoyance of him.

"Perhaps we can continue this discussion at a later time. Why don't we join Gabrielle and the others?" And without waiting for her answer. Morgar left in the direction Gabrielle has taken.

Rather than join Gabrielle, Xena held back, watching the women, especially the younger ones, as they scrutinized every movement and every gesture Gabrielle made, and clung to every word she said. She was only being facetious when she joked about Gabrielle being worshipped. But if ever a mortal was adored and revered, it was Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons.

The evening seemed to pass quickly, and in ones and twos the Amazon women left for their huts. Soon, only Morgar, Gabrielle, Xena and Yakutamor were left sitting next to the dying fire, no one speaking. But as Gabrielle yawned, both Xena and Yakutamor spoke at the same time.

"You first," Xena said, deferring to the queen.

"I was just going to say, it's getting late, and it's obvious Gabrielle is ready to retire, and to begin her journey into a new land."

"Tired, I am," Gabrielle agreed, "but ready, I'm not so sure."

"Having second thoughts?" Xena asked.

"No. Not that. I'm just ... I'd just feel better if there was someway you could come with me. I know, I'm being ridiculous."

"There is no shame in wanting your companion to travel with you," Morgar told her. "But this is a journey you must make alone. Just consider it as a new adventure. And when you return, just think of the tales you will have of the wonders you will have seen and experienced!"

"You're right, of course. But there IS one thing I'm rather worried about – will I be able to understand and speak their language?"

Everyone looked at Morgar, who didn't seem to have an answer. Finally, sounding very unsure of himself, he said, "I believe you will. I wish I could tell you with complete certainty, but I can't. But even if it happens that you will not be able to, then I’m sure you will find a way to communicate. After all, you are an accomplished bard."

"Then I see no reason to put this off any longer. I’m ready."

And with a warm embrace for Yakutamor, Gabrielle headed for the hut that had been cleaned and made ready for her. Xena and Morgar followed.

"After you drink the potion, I will swallow one that will allow me to contact Yakut, and together, after you have fallen asleep, we will transport your spirit to your new body and return with the witch's spirit. You will remember nothing about the journey when you awaken."

Before she swallowed down the foul smelling liquid, Gabrielle hugged Xena tightly, and placed a loving kiss on her lips as she backed away from the embrace.

"Good luck with your battle against this evil being," she said, trying not to look worried about the unknown force Xena and this witch were going to have to face.

"We'll be fine," Xena answered. "If this witch is as powerful as he says, you'll be back here in just a day or two."

Gabrielle nodded, drank down the potion, then laid down on the bed. Xena sat next to her, their hands holding the other's tightly. In less than five breaths, Xena could see Gabrielle's breathing had become slow and regular. She was asleep.

"You might as well get some sleep yourself," Morgar told her. "I suspect tomorrow will be a very busy day. And there is nothing else you can do tonight."

Xena got up from Gabrielle's bed, leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then laid down on the bed next to her. But sleep didn't come easy, or quickly. Xena found herself listening to Gabrielle's breathing, trying to discern the difference between Gabrielle's and the witch's. She eventually fell asleep with no success.


	6. Beswitched 1

**Chapter Six**

**Beswitched 1**

Gabrielle slowly swam up to consciousness. As she let herself gradually wake up, she knew things were different. There was no light coming through her eye lids, so she knew it was before daybreak. And she was surprised she remembered that she was sent to inhabit a witch's body in a land and a time far from her own.

" _Go slowly,_ " she told herself. " _Don't be in a hurry. Be the Warrior. Become aware of your surroundings. Breathe in the smells. Listen for the sounds_."

Without opening her eyes, Gabrielle sniffed the air. There was an unknown sweetness nearby. She then realized she was lying in a bed that was soft, yet firm, and she wasn't alone! She knew she was naked, and there was a naked body cuddled up to her. From the womanly aroma she could now detect, it was obvious this witch also had a relationship with a woman.

With her free hand, Gabrielle slowly moved it upward, not wanting to wake up this female. She then cupped her breast, out of curiosity. There didn't seem to be much difference between this one and her own.

As there was only the sound of her bed partner's steady breathing, Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes. It wasn't as dark as she thought and she looked around the room. Part of it was blocked by the hair of the woman next to her. She saw a door, some kind of large chest of drawers, and a window covered with curtains.

The woman took a deep breath, put her hand over Gabrielle's stomach, sighed, and was still again. It was then that Gabrielle realized the pressure in her lower belly was from more than the hand, her bladder wanted to be emptied. Moving as slowly as she could, Gabrielle tried extricating herself from the woman's legs and arm, but she woke up anyway.

"Where you goin'?" the woman mumbled.

Thankful that she could understand what was said to her, Gabrielle whispered back, "I have to relieve myself."

"Willow gotta make a tinkle?"

" _My name's Willow! I like it_."

"I'll be right back," she whispered again, and eased out of the bed. Looking around, Gabrielle found a robe on the foot of the bed and put it on.

"Hurry back," the woman mumbled.

Gabrielle softly padded to the door and slowly opened it slowly. Looking both ways, she saw she was coming out into a hallway. It was darker here but there was an open door with a small light coming from it. When she looked in she could see a small sink, and a larger one, just about the right height for a large dog to drink from. The light came from a small object stuck to the wall next to the sink. There was no flame and no heat that she could tell. But as she put her hand closer, a faint warmness was there.

Looking around in the dim light, Gabrielle saw a large tub next to the large sink. It was then that she noticed that there was some kind of wide, padded ring around the top of the sink, and she recognized that this was where she was to relieve herself. She moved the robe out of the way and carefully sat down.

" _I could get used to this! Right inside the house. Perfect in the winter, or when it's storming outside_."

As she finished, Gabrielle saw a small roll of what appeared to be very, very thin and narrow parchment. And tearing off half an arm's length at the perforation, she used it to wipe herself, then not knowing what to do with it, dropped it down into the water. When she stood up, she was startled to see someone standing in front of her, then she realized it was her reflection. She moved closer to get a better look.

" _I wish there was more light_."

On impulse, she reached over to close the door, but her hand accidentally hit a very small object on the wall, and suddenly a bright light came from yet another thing over the sink. Her reflection momentarily forgotten, Gabrielle touched the object again – then flicked it down, and the light went out. She flicked it back up and the light came on again. This time she did close the door, then went back to her reflection.

Looking back at her was a young woman with red, shoulder length hair. She was rather attractive, but more cute than actually pretty. Her eyes traveled down the reflection as she let the robe fall to the floor, wanting to get a better look at her new body.

This one wasn't as muscular as her own, nor as tanned. In fact, the skin was a sickly pale color, covered with freckles. But the more she looked, the more she began to like what she saw. She then looked down at her belly and below. No extra fat. And the pubic hair was a dark red, while her own body's was a dark blond.

Gabrielle turned around to try to look at her back side, but couldn't see. Rubbing her hands over her butt, she was happy with what she felt – not too small, but not too big either. Suddenly there was tap on the door. In a panic, Gabrielle hurriedly grabbed up the robe and put it back on.

There was another tap, then a voice. "Willow? Are you okay?"

It was the woman from the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The door slowly opened and the woman came in.

"I was beginning to think you fell in."

She also had put on a robe but it was open in front exposing the space between her breasts, her belly, and her brown pubic hair. It was obvious this woman was much heavier than Willow. Her hair was past her shoulders and tucked behind each ear. But what caught Gabrielle's attention was her face. She had a wide mouth with full lips, a broad face, and lovely brown eyes.

Before she could move, this woman put her arms around Gabrielle, and in the process had opened both robes so their naked breasts, bellies, and thighs were pressed together.

"I missed you, Baby," the woman said softly, nuzzling her ear. "You were gone so long."

"I … I .…" Gabrielle found it impossible to answer.

As this woman's hands moved slowly down the curve of her back to caress her butt, Gabrielle's breathing was coming faster and she felt that tell-tale twinge from her crotch, and the wetness. Now the woman was kissing her neck, working her way around to Gabrielle's lips, and before she could stop her, or stop herself, their tongues were exploring each other's lips and mouths. She hungrily sucked on Tara's tongue, whimpering with the growing passion. She felt herself grinding against Tara's pubic area as she pulled Tara's hips tightly against hers. Tara then slipped one thigh between Gabrielle's as they moved rhythmically together. Gabrielle could feel the wetness from Tara's vagina, just as Tara could feel Gabrielle's.

Suddenly Gabrielle had a flash of Xena's face, and jerked away from this woman, filled with guilt and shame.

"NO!"

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Gabrielle grabbed her lower belly. "My – my stomach. It's hurts! I don't know what's wrong!"

It wasn't entirely a lie. Her stomach muscles were in knots from the guilt she felt about what she almost did, wanted to do, with this stranger.

"Must be that twenty four hour bug that's going around."

The woman swung aside the mirror to expose a cabinet behind it. She reached in and brought out a pink bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"Tara's got just the thing for her Willow. Here, drink some of this."

" _Her name is Tara!_ "

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked, taking the bottle.

"It's just Pepto-Bismol. What did you think it was?"

Gabrielle gave her a weak smile and drank two swallows of it. It wasn't bad; it had a minty flavor she didn't recognize.

"Come on," Tara said, putting one arm around Gabrielle's shoulders. "Let's get you back to bed before we wake up Buffy and Dawn."

" _Buffy and Dawn. There must be two more people living here. I wonder if they're men or women_."


	7. Beswitched 2

**Chapter Seven**

**Beswitched 2**

Willow tried to wake up, but her head seemed too big for her, somehow. And the saliva in her mouth was sticky and thick. She wasn't where she should be, she knew that, but didn't have the strength or the will to open her eyes. She felt her arms move spasmodically as she reached out.

"Tara?" she heard herself say in a slurred voice that didn't sound like hers.

"Tara!" she said again, but louder. And she felt a hand take one of hers, then both of them.

"It's all right," someone said, someone that sounded like a woman. "Everything is fine. You just need to go back to sleep. It's too early to wake up."

"Tara?" she heard herself mumble again, and then felt herself drifting back down to unconsciousness.

When she woke up again, she had the same feeling that things weren't quite right. She forced her eyes to open. When she did a blurry face was in front of her. A face ringed with dark hair, too dark to be Tara's. Then she felt a hand under her head, lifting her up.

"Here, drink this," she was told, and felt a metal cup touch her lips. And as she sipped the odd tasting water, she couldn't help but gulp it down, such was her thirst. Then her head was laid back down. After a while her vision seemed to clear up and the face came into focus.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. Where's Tara!" Suddenly there was a touch of panic in her voice.

"Tara's gone, for now. My name is Xena. Do you feel strong enough to sit up?"

Then without waiting for an answer, Xena easily lifted her up to a sitting position. As Willow looked around, she knew she wasn't in Buffy's house anymore.

"Where am I? Where's Tara? What the hell's going on!"

With the sudden surge of adrenalin, Willow jumped up from the bed in anger. But the powerful drug she had just been given was stronger and she immediately collapsed into Xena's arms, who gently laid her back on the bed.

"Whadda ya done t' me?" Willow slurred.

"We gave you a potion, to relax you until we can make you understand where you are, and why."

Willow tried to sit up again, then put out a hand for help. Xena sat her up again.

"Obviously, you don’t know where you are, but can you remember your name?"

"Course I can. 'S Willow Rosenberg."

"Good, that's good. So, Willowrosenberg, the reason we brought you here is because we know you are a very powerful witch."

"Damn straight I am!" she answered, her words still a bit slurred.

"And we were afraid that if you woke up with your full powers you might – destroy us. We know you almost destroyed your world and we were worried you might use your powers against us."

"I almost did what? I would NEVER do that!"

"Well, maybe you don't remember."

"Oh, I think I would remember something like THAT!"

"Anyway, the reason you're here is because there is an evil force that wants to kill me and someone who is very close to me. And Morgar, the shaman who brought you here, is not powerful enough to fight it alone."

"So you need good ol' me, huh?"

"Yes we do. And Willowrosenberg, don't worry, the potion will wear off soon."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You said your name was Willowrosenberg, so I just assumed that's what you wanted to be called."

"But you don't have to say my last name all the time. Jus' plain ol' Willow is fine and dandy."

"You have two names?"

"Sure. Don't you?"

"No I don't."

"So you're just plain ol' Sena?"

"Xena. And that's my only name."

"Humph. Just like Cher, huh? Or Madonna. You're not a singer are ya'?"

"No. I'm a warrior."

"A worrier? Tha's terrible! You shouldn't worry so much."

"I'm a WARRIOR! It's like a soldier."

"Oh. Why dint you say so in the first place?"

"Maybe you should lay back down for a while."

"Mm'kay," Willow mumbled as she fell back to sleep.


	8. I'm Not Willow

**Chapter Eight**

**I'm Not Willow**

Gabrielle let Tara lead her back into the bedroom, but she refused to take off the robe, claiming to feel chilled. After Tara put the covers over her, she got in next to her, without the robe. She then snuggled close to Gabrielle, putting one leg and her arm over her, her body covering half of Gabrielle's, to help warm her up, she said.

"When do you think Buffy and Dawn will be getting up?" Gabrielle asked, trying to ignore the rising passion she was feeling for Tara.

"Not for a couple of hours, I'm sure. I didn't hear Buffy come in, but it was probably after two before she came home. And Dawn always stays up too late on Friday nights."

Gabrielle had no idea what Tara was talking about, other than Buffy and Dawn were up late and would probably be sleeping late.

"I think I'm hungry," Gabrielle said. "Maybe that's why my stomach hurt. Do you think we could find something to eat?"

"Sure. The fridge is full since Buffy bought groceries yesterday. How do bacon, eggs and pancakes sound? With real maple syrup and freshly squeezed OJ?"

"They sound – delicious." Except for the eggs, nothing sounded familiar. But if Tara recommend them, then they must be edible.

Gabrielle slipped out of bed and looked around for something else to put on.

"Are my clothes around here, somewhere?"

"In the drawer. Are you sure you're all right? We just did laundry the other day. Don't you remember?"

"Will you find something for me? Something you'd like to see me in?"

"Sure, if you want."

Tara got out of bed without putting back on her robe and went to the chest of drawers and opened the top drawer. Willow knew she should look away, but couldn't.

Tara took out a pair of yellow bikini panties and a matching bra. Then opening the second one, she took out a blue tank top. And from the third drawer, a pair of faded blue jeans. It didn’t take Gabrielle but a few moments to figure out how to put everything on. While she was dressing, Tara also got dressed.

"Ready?" Tara asked.

"Before we go, there's something I have to tell you." Gabrielle decided now was as good a time as any to tell Tara the truth.

"What's up?"

"I – I'm not who you think I am."

"You aren't? Who do you think I think you are?" Tara was smiling, as if Willow was playing with her.

"Willow."

"And you're not Willow?"

"No."

"Funny, but you look like Willow. And you sound like Willow. And you sure kiss like Willow."

"But I’m trying to tell you, I'm not Willow!"

"You know, this isn't funny anymore."

"I know it isn't. And I'm not joking. I really am not Willow."

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Gabrielle. Your Willow and I have switched bodies. Where I came from there is an evil something who wants a dear friend and me dead. A shaman named Morgar switched our spirits so Willow's magic could help save our lives."

Tara was becoming concerned. This story sounded too serious to be a joke. But too implausible to be true. She was worried Willow was having some kind of mental breakdown.

"You don't believe me," Gabrielle said flatly. "Do you?"

"That's a very hard story to believe. I don't know anyone with the kind of magic you're talking about. That would take enormous power. I would think that if this shaman could switch souls, he should be able to defeat almost any evil."

"He didn't do it by himself. He had the help of a shamaness from the Other Side – from the Amazon Land of the Dead."

Tara didn’t know what to say. They just stood there, looking into each other's eyes. At last Tara asked, "Can you prove it?"

"Probably not. I don't have any magical powers, but I don't know how that will prove anything."

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Giles. He might know something about what you're talking about."

"Who is Mr. Giles?"

"He's Buffy's Watcher." It was then that Tara realized she was beginning to believe this story, as impossible as it sounded. "You don't remember Mr. Giles?"

"All I remember is my life before I came here."

"So, just where DID you come from?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Somewhere in the forest next to the great plains that you have to cross to travel to Chin."

"Chin? Do you mean China?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose. It's the land with the Great Wall that stretches north and south for many days' travel."

"That's China alright. It sounds like you might be talking about somewhere in western Asia. Is that where you live?"

"It's not my home. We, Xena and I, are from Greece. We traveled there to find the shaman."

"What part of Greece?"

"I’m from Poteidaia, and Xena is from Amphipolis."

"They don’t sound familiar."

"And you should also know, I am from your past, about 2000 years in the past."

"You almost had me!" Tara exclaimed, laughing. "Willow, you almost had me convinced. But that 2000 years in the past thing tripped you up!"


	9. I'm Not Gabrielle

**Chapter Nine**

**I'm Not Gabrielle**

"She still sleeps?"

"Yes. The potion I gave her after she woke up put her back to sleep. I thought she wasn't going to be affected at first. She got very agitated and jumped up from the bed, but then fell back. I was able to explain some of why she was here, but I'm not sure how much she will remember when she wakes up again. But she said she didn't try to destroy the world."

"She didn't remember because I determined that after she tried she was too unstable, so I brought her here from a time before it happened."

Before Xena could respond, Morgar said, "I have been thinking. And I've come to the conclusion that we shouldn't let her stay awake any longer than to give her more of the drug. I think that with Yakut's help I can tap into her magic while she is unconscious."

"But what will that do to Gabrielle? Keeping her asleep like that, for so long, can't do her body any good. She needs to eat and to drink."

"It shouldn't take but a few days, or possibly more."

"I don't care. I want her awake so I'll know Gabrielle's body will be okay when her spirit comes back."

Morgar acted as if he was about to argue with her about it, but then changed his mind. And in a tense voice, he said, "Do as you wish. I'll be in my hut when she awakens. Have someone come to get me."

 

It was early the next day when Willow woke up. When she opened her eyes, everything was clear and in focus, and as before, the first thing she saw was Xena's face. She sat up without help.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay. Except for being hungry and thirsty and having to pee, I guess I'm all right."

"Here," Xena said, offering her the copper goblet.

"What's in it? More drugs?"

"No. It's water. Clean water from the falls."

Willow sniffed it, tasted it, then drank it down. Then she looked around the room, which only contained the two beds. Then she looked directly at Xena. She wasn't afraid. She knew -- hoped, her magic would protect her if necessary. But she also knew someone had great power, much more than she did, to bring her here. So she decided to play it cool, and to act as if she was in total control.

"Anything around here to eat?"

"There's food outside, but if you can wait a little longer, I'd feel better, just to make sure you're all right."

"Okay."

"Do you remember anything we talked about the first time you woke up?"

"Bits and pieces. I'm in someone else's body, and I'm here to fight some evil, magical warrior."

"That's close. But I'm the warrior. I’m Xena, remember?"

"Kinda. Is there a mirror in here somewhere? I'm curious to see what I look like."

"No, I’m afraid not."

"That's okay. I can make my own."

Willow got up from the bed, then waved her arm in a full circle in front of her and a shimmering vertical, full length oval appeared with a mirrored surface. And even though the light inside the hut was dim, her reflection was as bright as if she had been outside in the sun.

"Not bad," she commented. "Nice tan. Great legs. Her hair's a little too short for my taste, though. Kind of butch, you know? But she's very pretty."

As Willow was studying herself, Xena got behind her to look at herself. And as she leaned forward, Willow moved out of the way, then extended the mirror upward to match Xena's height.

"Never seen yourself before?"

"Not like this. All the mirrors we have are polished copper, or still water. I really look like this?"

"Yep. Not bad, huh?"

Xena let her eyes roam up and down her body. Then she turned to look at as much of the back of her as she could. "No, not bad at all."

After Xena had seen all of herself she wanted to, Willow made the mirror disappear, then asked, "Do you want to see what I really look like?"

"You can do that?"

"Sure. It's called a Glamour. I can make myself look like anyone I want to. Is there any better light in here?"

"I can light a torch."

"I have an idea. Do you have a coin, maybe?"

Xena reached into a small pouch and brought out a silver dinar. "Will this work?"

"Sure," Willow said, and she flipped it into the air.

As she did, it began to glow. The spinning continued as it hovered near the peak of the roof, and it continued to brighten until it was a bright as daylight.

"You must be very powerful, I've never seen any shaman do anything like THAT!"

"Maybe they just never thought of it," Willow replied. "Ready to see the real me?"

As Xena nodded, Gabrielle was gone and red-haired Willow Rosenberg was standing in front of her. Xena was momentarily speechless at the sudden change.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You're very cute. I like the hair, but you could use some sun. You're so pale, you look like you're sick."

"I know, but I burn so easy I pretty much stay inside most of the time. Would you like to see what Tara looks like?"

Then remembering that Willow had asked for Tara the first time she woke up, Xena nodded again. And just as quickly, Tara was in Willow's place.

"She's a bit -- heavy."

"I know she's a little overweight. But that makes her so much softer, and warmer to snuggle up to, especially on those cold winter nights."

"So you two are – close?"

"Yep. We're sweeties."

"Sweeties?"

"Yeah, you know – girlfriends, lovers. What about you and uh – what IS my name – her name?"

"It's Gabrielle."

"Oh, I like that. So, anything going on with you two?"

"I guess you could say we're sweeties, too."

"That's nice. It's nice when you have someone in your life."

"I know. Gabrielle is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I feel the same way about Tara."

"Oh!"

"What?"

"You changed back – to Gabrielle."

"Yeah. I have to consciously keep thinking about it or I will. You don't mind if I look like her do you?"

"No, of course not. Then maybe I won't miss her too much."

As they ran out of conversation, they continued to look into each other's eyes, and without realizing it, drew closer to each other until they were almost touching. Xena put one hand to Willow's cheek then leaned down and kissed her. At the same time, she cupped one of her breasts with her other hand. For a moment, Willow leaned into her hand, then suddenly jumped back.

"No! We can't! I can't! It's Tara! I - I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe we should get you something to eat."


	10. Dawn and Buffy

**Chapter Ten**

**Dawn and Buffy**

Gabrielle followed Tara downstairs trying to convince her she was, indeed, from the past. When they got to the kitchen, Dawn was already up and eating breakfast.

"Morning," she said to them, with a mouthful of cereal.

"Are you Buffy?" Gabrielle asked.

"Uh, no! Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Willow's trying to make us believe she's not really Willow, but somebody named Gabrielle from Greece, and she's two thousand years old."

"I didn't say I was two thousand years old. I said I was from two thousand years ago."

"So, how did you get here?" Dawn asked, "And if you're Gabrielle, why do you look like Willow?"

"And kiss like Willow?" Tara added.

"Because my spirit and Willow's were switched by a shaman. I'm in her body and she's in mine."

"She said there is someone trying to kill her and her friend, and only Willow's magic can save them," Tara explained.

"Save who?" Buffy asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Are YOU Buffy?" Gabrielle asked.

"Last time I checked. Are you Willow?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"She says she's someone named Gabrielle, from the past," Dawn told her. "She said she and Willow were switched into each other's bodies."

"Oh? And just when did all this happen?"

"Last night, while we were sleeping, to lessen the shock," Gabrielle explained.

"Willow's magic is supposed to save her and some friend of hers," Tara said.

"And you think she's just making it all up?" Buffy asked.

"Look," Gabrielle interrupted. "All of you know Willow. Would she make up a story like this?"

"I know!" Dawn exclaimed. "Willow was Gabrielle in a past life, and now she's having some kind of flashback."

"I am NOT having a flashback!"

Even though she knew this was hard for them to believe her, Gabrielle was getting frustrated and angry because she couldn't convince them she was telling the truth.

"What can I do to prove to you that what I'm saying is true?"

"Tara," Buffy said, "when Faith and I were switched, didn't you tell Willow that you knew right away? Something about my energy not being right?"

"Yes. A person's energy flows, like water. But when Faith was in you, it was fragmented. It didn't belong."

"Well, can you feel anything like that in her?"

"I don't know. I never thought about trying."

Tara turned to Gabrielle and looked into her eyes, as if she was looking past them into her soul. After a few seconds, she stopped.

"I don't know. There IS something different, but not like you and Faith. If it's there, it's barely perceptible."

"Well, Faith used some kind of mechanical magic thingy she got from the Mayor. If this was done with real magic then maybe you need to look deeper."

"Well, there is a spell I can use, if I can find it. I'm sure it's in one of the books somewhere."

"Are you a witch, too?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes. You know that."

"Maybe she doesn't," Buffy said. "Why don't you try to find that spell?"

"Thank you for believing me," Gabrielle said in earnest.

"Well, I'm not so sure Dawn is wrong, but if I've learned anything from living on the Hellmouth – anything's possible."

"The Hellmouth?"

"We'll explain later, if it turns out we have to. But right now, how about some breakfast?"

By the time Tara came down stairs with the book and a jar half full of sacred sand, everyone had finished breakfast. She hurriedly ate a couple of pieces of toast and drank a glass of orange juice.

"The way this works is, Willow and I will be inside a circle of sand. I'll say the words of the spell and go into a light trance. I'll need a pad and pencil. When the spell starts working, my hand will draw a picture of whoever is in the circle with me. If it's Willow, I'll draw her. And if it's Gabrielle, it will be her picture."

"That sounds simple enough," Buffy said. "Willow, or Gabrielle, are you ready?"

"Whenever Tara is."

Tara emptied the jar of the sand into a circle big enough for both of them to kneel down with their legs under them, knees touching. Dawn gave her a pad and pencil, and with a last look at the words of the spell, Tara closed her eyes and began chanting very softly. At first nothing happened, then her hand holding the pencil began to move, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Several minutes later she stopped drawing as the spell ended. Everyone crowded around to look at the drawing.

"That's not Willow," Buffy commented.

"Who are they?" Dawn asked. "Tara drew two people."

"Let me see," Gabrielle said. Then looking at the drawing she pointed. "That's me, and that's Xena."

"Tara," Buffy said, and shook her shoulder gently, bringing her completely out of the trance.

Tara opened her eyes and looked at the pad, then looked at Gabrielle. "I don't understand, how can you be two people?"

"I don't know, unless –"

"Unless what?"

"Maybe it's because Xena and I are soul mates. In every lifetime we end up together. We die. We are reborn. And we always find each other."

"Cool," Dawn said.


	11. Meeting the Amazons

**Chapter Eleven**

**Meeting the Amazons**

"Before we go out, you should know that Gabrielle is an Amazon queen. And everyone knows about you and her being switched, so they're going to be very curious to see if you look any different."

"Then maybe I ought to look like me."

"No, they need to know it's really Gabrielle, or at least her body. Maybe after everyone's curiosity has been satisfied, you can do some kind of magic, like you did with the mirror or the coin."

The two of them stepped through the door of the hut, Xena in the lead. As she predicted, most of the tribe were waiting to see if there was any change.

"Could someone find something for her to eat?" Xena asked the crowd. Two of them reluctantly left to fetch the remains of breakfast.

"I really need to go," Willow said almost in a whisper. "I'd hate to pee all over myself in front of everyone."

"This way," Xena told her and led her around to the rear of the hut and pointed to a well-beaten path that led into the woods. Willow gave her a weak smile, then headed that way, determined to make the best of the situation. She could conjure up some toilet paper if she had to.

When she returned, there was a large wooden bowl of stew waiting for her. So far, no one had spoken to her. They were all too intimidated despite Xena telling them she was no threat to them.

"This is pretty good," Willow said after a couple of bites. "It could use some salt, though."

"Unless you live near the sea," Xena told her, "salt is rare, and expensive."

Willow nodded, then putting her hand over the bowl, she rubbed her fingers together and grains of salt sprinkled into the stew. Then she stopped, a delighted expression on her face.

"I know!" she said excitedly. "You said to do some magic. Well I know just the thing. Is that copper cup still inside the hut?"

"Yes," Xena answered.

"Do you think you could get it for me?"

Before Xena could answer, one of the younger Amazon women ran to get it. When she returned, she bowed down while handing it to Willow, never looking her in the face.

"Thank you. But you don't have to do that. It kinda makes me uncomfortable."

The young woman looked up tentatively and smiled at her.

"Okay," Willow said to them. "Xena told me that salt is hard to come by and is expensive. So, as my gift to you – a never-empty cup of salt. "

She passed one hand over the cup and it was brimming with the tiny white crystals. She poured the cupful on the ground, and as a she turned the cup upright, it was full again. She did this twice more to prove to them it would never be empty.

"Well, almost never-empty," she told them. "Once Xena and Morgar and I take care of business and the real Gabrielle and I are switched back, the magic ends. So you might want to fill up some jars or saddlebags or whatever you have." Then she turned to Xena. "So, who should I give this to?"

"Perhaps I should take it," Morgar said, then introduced himself to Willow. "I am the shaman Morgar, who summoned you to this land so far from your home and your time. A gift such as yours would be a great temptation to be stolen. It will be safer in my hut."

"Or," Xena contradicted, "you could give it to Queen Yakutamor."

As she spoke, the queen stepped forward and nodded her head to Willow.

"I thought you said I – Gabrielle – was the queen."

"Gabrielle is the queen of the Greek Amazons. Yakutamor is the queen of this tribe."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. And I guess this is yours."

She handed the cup to Yakutamor, who held it tightly to her breast  with both hands, as if it contained her life essence.

"Such a gift is beyond our means of expressing gratitude. Whatever we may do for you, or whatever it is you desire, you have but to tell us."

"You're certainly welcome. But, uh, just go easy on the salt. Got to watch the ol' blood pressure, you know."

Yakutamor had no idea what she was talking about, but thanked her again, and assured her they would. During all of this, only Xena saw Morgar's barely contained anger as he glared at Willow. It was evident to her that he didn't like this witch usurping his role as self-appointed shaman of this tribe.

"Everyone," Willow said to the crowd. "I've already shown Xena, but now I want all of you to know what I look like where I come from. So, I don't want any of you to be frightened or anything, okay? Okay. Here I go."

And once again Willow Rosenberg appeared, wearing a fuzzy pink blouse with a green kitten embroidered on it, blue jeans, and ankle high brown boots. There was a collective intake of breath at the magic they were witnessing. Not even Morgar had shown them such as this. Xena watched as Morgar's anger turned to rage, and he abruptly turned and stomped off to his hut. Soon afterward, Willow allowed the Glamour to end and Gabrielle was back.

"That's quite a gift you gave them," Xena said as Willow finished her meal. "I just hope the nomads that roam these steppes never catch wind of it. If they do, they will attack unceasingly to get it. A lot of lives could be lost. It's even possible this tribe could be completely wiped out."

"Oh my god! I never meant to put them in danger. I can stop the spell, but then I'd look like some kind of liar. Maybe with Morgar here to protect them, they'll be all right."

"Maybe."

After a few moments, Willow said in a low voice, "Xena, there is something about Morgar that I'm not really comfortable with. And I don't know exactly what it is. Or is it just my imagination?"

"No. I've felt it ever since Gabrielle and I arrived here. Something isn't as it should be. For instance – he told us finding a protector wouldn't be easy and he would have to have Yakut's help, but he already had chosen you. I think we both need to keep an eye on Morgar."

"Well, if you really…."

"There's something else, too. He wanted to keep you unconscious and tap into your magic."

"He wanted WHAT? My god! That – that's like --- rape! You DON'T violate someone's mind like that! It was bad enough he brought me here without my permission. But I guess you talked him out it, since I'm awake and I have all my powers, that I know of."

"To be honest, at the time I was more concerned what would happen to Gabrielle's body if he kept making her, you, drink the potion. For all I know he could be poisoning her."

"Xena, I think you're right, we both need to watch out for him. I have a sneaky feeling he can be very dangerous."


	12. A Dangerous Plan!

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Dangerous Plan!**

 

"You know, as tall as she is, your Xena looks like some kind of Amazon," Buffy commented.

"No, not Xena! More than once I've tried to talk her into letting us adopt her into my tribe, but she likes her independence. She's not comfortable with the communal life and all that sisterly bonding."

"You're an Amazon?"

"I am. I was initiated into the tribe not long after Xena and I started traveling together."

"You're kind of small to be an Amazon, aren't you?" Dawn asked.

"Not really. It's just that Xena is unusually tall for a woman. Most of the women of my tribe are about my height. A few may be a hand or so taller."

"People back then weren't as tall as we are now," Tara told them.

"You keep saying your tribe," Buffy said.

"I'm their queen."

"Aren't you rather young to be a queen?"

"I'm not as young as you think I am. But my title is mostly ceremonial. Since Xena and I don't stay in one place very long, there is an actual reigning queen who rules the tribe. And each tribe has its own queen."

"That's interesting. There's not very much about the Amazons in the history books," Tara said.

"Will – I mean, Gabrielle, there's something bothering me," Buffy said. "Just supposing Willow can't defeat this whatever it is, and is killed – what happens then? Do you both die? Or just one of you? Or what?"

Gabrielle hesitated a few seconds. "I don't know. It never came up. I guess we all assumed that with Morgar, Yakut and Willow combining their magic, they would be victorious."

"You know what happens when you assume, don't you?" Dawn asked.

"No."

"You make an ass of you and me."

Gabrielle looked confused. "I don't know what that means. What does a wild donkey have to do with the two of us?"

"Never mind."

"So, you're telling us Willow could die! And you never even asked if she wanted to take that risk?" Tara was growing angrier and angrier the more she thought about it. "How COULD you? How DARE you even subject her to danger like that without even giving her the chance to refuse!"

"It wasn't me," Gabrielle answered, defending herself. "I'm not the shaman. I didn't do anything."

"You could have said no, that you wanted no part of such stupid, and outrageous, and dangerous plan!"

"Maybe she didn't have a choice," Buffy said, trying to calm the situation. "We weren't there."

"No. She's right," Gabrielle admitted. "I could have refused. And I considered it. But the thought of the possibility that Xena could be killed – I couldn't accept that. I knew that whatever it would take to keep her safe, I was willing to do. I never even thought about how it would affect all of you. I'm so very sorry."

Tara wanted to say more, wanted somehow to express the fury and anger she was feeling, but there was no one other than Gabrielle to rage at.

"I don't know if this makes any difference," Gabrielle continued. "I have no memories that are Willow's, but I do feel the – passion she has for you; the passion and the love and the overwhelming desire to take you in my – her arms, and hold you and comfort you. And to try to make it better somehow."

Tara's anger evaporated. And in it's place was the anguish and despair coming from the possibility she could lose her Willow. And as the tears began to run down Tara's cheeks, despite herself, Gabrielle went to her and embraced her, holding her tightly and trying to ignore the rising sexual tension she was feeling.

No one said anything for almost a minute, until it became evident there was more going on than Gabrielle consoling Tara. Buffy gently pried them apart, saying. "How about you two save that for the bedroom?"

Embarrassed at not being able to control her emotions, Gabrielle tried stammering an apology, "I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean … anything. I don’t know what …."

"No, I was part of it, too," Tara said. "It was both of us."

"Maybe you two should keep some distance between you for a while," Buffy suggested. "At least until you can get somewhere private."

"No." Gabrielle said. "No privacy -- anytime. Xena … I just can't … betray her."

"I understand," Tara told her. "Now I know what happened in the bathroom this morning – why you said your stomach was hurting."

Gabrielle nodded as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Changing the subject," Buffy said, "What exactly is this terrible evil Willow is supposed to help destroy?"

"I don't know. Morgar never really said. He just told us that it would take him, Yakut and Willow to defeat it. Xena and I think it may be an evil shamaness named Alti. She's tried many times before to kill Xena, but she always failed."

"So, who is this Yakut you keep mentioning?"

"She is, was, an Amazon shamaness who died twenty five years ago. But she's not evil. Morgar said she contacted him to get his help finding a protector for Xena and me. And she came to Xena in a dream to direct us back to the Amazon tribe where he was staying."

"And you're confident the three of them can defeat this Alti?"

"Xena and I have done it before. So they should be able to, unless she's gotten more power from somewhere. And even if she did, if Willow has the ability to almost destroy this world, I don't see how Alti could possibly win."

Buffy, Dawn and Tara looked at each other in surprise and confusion, then they looked at Gabrielle.

"What are you talking about?" Tara asked her. "Willow never did anything like that."


	13. A Conversation

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Conversation**

After Willow had finished eating, she looked to Xena. "So, now what?"

"I think we need to go see Morgar. We need to know what to expect when this evil comes looking for us."

"I was wondering about that. Do you have any idea about how we're supposed to fight it?"

"I only know that you, Morgar and Yakut are supposed to combine your powers whenever it attacks. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Does he know when this is going to happen?"

"I don't think so."

"In other words, I could be here --- for _years_."

"It's possible."

"No. That's not going to happen. It can't happen! I don't know how Gabrielle is getting along with everyone, or how she feels, but I'm sure she is just as anxious as I am to get back home. No offense to you or the Amazons."

"None taken, and of course she is. But before we go see Morgar, there are a couple of things we need to talk about."

"Such as…."

"Just how powerful IS he? I was wondering if there was some way you could tell using your magic. The only thing I know for sure he's done is to move the tribe partially into the Other World to hide them from us when we first arrived."

"The Other World? What is that?"

"Some world that isn't this one. That's the only way I can explain it."

"I think maybe I know. Where I come from, we call them 'dimensions.' They are worlds that different from the one we live in. They can be very similar to this one, or so different we would die if we were there. From what I understand, there are millions of them."

"And you are able to travel to these other dimensions?"

"Not me. There are portals to some of them, if you know where to look, or you can use a spell. But to move from one dimension to another takes a heck of a lot more Mojo than I have."

"I was under the impression that he chose you because your magic is much stronger than his."

"I don't know about that. Sure, I can do simple things, like the Glamour, and the mirror, and the thing with the salt, and I can move things with my mind, but I certainly can't do Big-League stuff like moving through dimensions on my own."

"Then why would he choose you? Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you have magic in you that you're not aware of -- stronger magic that he wants. When we first got here he told me he spent much of his life searching the world for more and more magic. And he said he wasn't above stealing it if he had to. He said the search was all consuming."

"You don't think all of this is a just trick to get me here to steal my magic, do you?"

"Right now, I'm not sure what I think. But it's starting to sound like it. And I'm starting to think the vision I had of Yakut wasn't her at all."

"I still don't understand why he chose me. There must have been thousands of other witches he could have picked."

Xena started to answer her, then hesitated.

"What?" Willow asked. "Do you know something?"

"I do. But I’m not sure if I should tell you."

"Is it about me?"

"Yes. It's about something you will do later on in your life. Something drastic."

"Then shouldn't I know?"

"That's just it. What happens if I tell you, then you do something different, and it makes things worse?"

"Worse than what?"

Xena hesitated again, then made the decision to tell her. "Morgar said he chose you because your magic was so great that you almost destroyed your world."

"What? Why would I do that? And where did I get that kind of dark magic?"

"All he said was that you were in a rage. But he decided to bring you here from a time before that happened because you were too unstable. And -- I think it's because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control you."

Willow didn't answer right away. There was a troubling thought bubbling up from somewhere and she needed to let it surface. Then it did.

"Xena, do you think Morgar might be this evil that wants to kill you?"

"I'm beginning to think so. But I don't know what Gabrielle and I have to do with this. If he wanted your magic, he could have gotten any one of these Amazons to volunteer to make the exchange."

"So, what do we do?"

"I think we need to pretend like we suspect nothing. We play dumb, and act as if all we know is what he's told us."

"Well, basically, that IS all we know."


	14. Geography and Arithmetic

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Geography and Arithmetic**

"Why would you say that?" Tara asked. "How could you even THINK it? Willow is the kindest, the sweetest, most gentle person I know. And to say she tried to destroy the world is nothing less than an outrageous lie!"

"All I know is what Morgar said. He's the one who traveled through time to find her. So he must know what he's talking about."

"Then he was wrong. That's not my Willow. I know her better than anyone. She is not capable of anything like that."

"That would take some exceptionally strong magic, wouldn't it?" Buffy asked.

"Very, very strong! Willow has magical skills, and she's much better at it than I am. But to destroy the world – I don't even know where you would find the power, the dark magicks, to do that. If you could destroy the world with magic you'd have to be a god!"

"Gabrielle," Buffy said, "is there anything at all you can remember about what he might have said, or even hinted at, that could help us figure out what's going on?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't think so. Xena told me in her vision Yakut said Morgar wasn't powerful enough to fight this evil with just the magic the two of them had, he needed someone else with to help them."

"And you think it's this evil shamaness, whatever her name was, is the one trying to kill you?"

"I guess. He never said who, but she's the only one Xena and I can think of with power like that."

For a few minutes, the conversation died. No one had anything else constructive to add. Everyone one but Gabrielle busied themselves cleaning up the kitchen, each with her own thoughts.

"I know I'm changing the subject," Gabrielle finally said, trying to break the awkward, uncomfortable silence, "but just where, exactly, am I?"

"You don't know?" Dawn asked.

"All Morgar told me was I would be in a land no one knows exists."

"This is Sunnydale, California, USA."

"And that is where?"

"Dawny, do you still have that globe Mom got you when you were having so much trouble with geography?"

"Mmmm, I think so. It might be up in the attic, or maybe down in the basement. You want me to find it?"

"Would you? We might as well give Gabrielle a geography lesson."

While Dawn was looking for her globe of the earth, Buffy and Tara tried explaining electricity to Gabrielle, and how the lights and stove and refrigerator worked, with limited success.

A half hour later Dawn returned with the globe. "It was in the basement."

"So the world really is round," Gabrielle said. "I'd heard it was, but you hear all kinds of stories."

"Okay," Buffy said as she looked for the spot she wanted, "You said you were from Greece, well, it's right here, see? And this is the Mediterranean Sea, and here's Italy."

"Where is Egypt? Xena and I have been there a couple of times."

"It's right here."

"What about India?"

"Right here. You've been there, too? Boy, you guys really got around."

"What about Chin?"

"AND China? It's waaay over here, almost to Japan. So, where else have you been?"

"We were in Britannia, which wasn't such a pleasant trip."

"It's back over here. And if you keep going west, you come to the United States. And if you keep going all the way to the Pacific Ocean, you come to California, and to good old Sunnydale – which is where we are. It's not on here, but it's not too far from Los Angeles, which is right here. And if you keep going, you cross the Pacific Ocean and end up in Japan."

"By the gods," Gabrielle said slowly, and in awe. "I had no idea the world was so large. And all those dots are villages?”

"Bigger than villages. Some of them, like New York and L.A. have millions of people living in them."

Then Buffy had a thought. "Can you read any of the names?"

Gabrielle took the globe and looked at the names of the cities, turning it as she did. After a minute or so she handed it back.

"Not really. Some of them are almost familiar. But I see everything is in Roman script. Does that mean Rome conquered the entire world?"

"No. But their influence was so great that we do use their alphabet."

"But not their numbers," Dawn added. "We had to learn Roman Numerals in school, and they were very hard to work with. Adding and subtracting wasn't too bad. But I never did learn how to multiply and divide. I'm not sure where real numbers came from."

"They're Arabic," Tara told her. "Although, they were really invented in India by the Hindus. But they didn't make it to Europe until about a thousand years ago. And, of course, the Greeks used the letters of their alphabet." When she saw everyone was looking at her, she got a little embarrassed. "It's just something I remember from school."

"Can you show me these numbers?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure," Tara answered. And tearing off the notebook page with Gabrielle and Xena's picture on it, which Gabrielle wanted, she wrote down zero through nine, then started showing her simple addition and subtraction.

After a few minutes, Buffy and Dawn got bored and left them alone in the kitchen.


	15. Confrontation

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Confrontation**

 

As Xena and Willow approached Morgar's hut, he met them at the door, not allowing them to enter.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come to me."

"Well, there was just so much attention from the Amazons, it was hard to get away," Willow told him.

He smiled and nodded, but the smile was a humorless one.

Although he tried to seem friendly and accommodating, Willow immediately thought of him as sinister and creepy. " _Maybe I'm just not used to the way they dress_ ," she thought as she actually looked AT him for the first time.

Like all shamans, he was dressed in the skin of an animal -- the one they thought would give them its power. In Morgar's case, he was wearing a bear skin cape, with the arms and claws attached. And a headdress of a particularly fierce looking boar hog, including its face and tusks. His eyes were ringed with black and red, and red and yellow stripes decorated his forehead and cheeks.

"We want to know if you have any idea just when this evil might attack," Xena said.

"Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing. I have been in contact with Yakut while waiting, and all she could tell me was that it is near. Perhaps nearer than we know. But just when to expect it…." He shrugged his shoulders in ignorance.

"So we just wait?" Willow asked. "Isn't there some way to, I don't know, go look for it?"

"Where would we look? And how would we know it if we found it?"

"Well, as nice as all this is, I'd really like to go home. And I'm sure Gabrielle would like to come back."

"What do you suggest?"

Willow looked at Xena and then back at Morgar. She had nothing.

"Maybe if you and Yakut and Willow combined your thoughts, the three of you could find out exactly where this evil is," Xena suggested. "And kill it."

"Perhaps. But the connection is a tricky one to institute, it takes concentration and the special potion I have developed. A potion that is difficult to make due to the scarcity of the ingredients. There is only enough left for a single dose for the two of us."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been wasting it until it was really needed," Xena admonished him.

"You know, if I knew what ingredients you need, I might be able to conjure them up," Willow volunteered. "Or maybe even the potion, itself."

"Do you think I am so ignorant not to have thought of that?" There was anger in his voice.

"No, of course not. I didn't mean anything. I was just trying to help."

With an effort, Morgar swallowed his anger and smiled the smarmy smile Willow hated.

"Forgive my temper," he said. "These are tense times, and I admit to apprehension and concern about our success."

"So, you think we might – die?" Willow asked, now more worried than she had been since her arrival.

"Death is always a possibility. It is a part of life."

"Well, it's not a part I want to get acquainted with just yet."

"Just out of curiosity," Xena interrupted. "But during this magical battle, whenever it comes, just what am I supposed to do? I'm not one to stand around and let others fight my battles for me."

"When the time comes, you will know."

"Something else," Willow said. "Just for the sake of argument -- suppose I do get killed, then what happens? Do our souls automatically switch back and Gabrielle dies? Or – what?"

"If such a catastrophe should occur, then you, in this body, will die, and Gabrielle, in your body, will live."

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear."

"So, how do we prepare for this?" Xena asked Morgar.

"We wait."

"That's IT?" Willow exclaimed. "We just sit around on our butts and wait for this thing to find us? That doesn't sound very smart."

"What about the Amazons?" Xena asked. "Why are there no guards around the perimeter? Why haven’t you mobilized them to form some sort of defense? These women are incredible warriors, but I've seen no weapons and no signs of training."

"I regret that is my fault. When I arrived, they were as you said – capable of battling any foe. But over the years I have used my magic to protect them and they have grown soft and have all but abandoned their warrior ways."

Xena realized further argument was useless. And she also knew there was more wrong here than just the Amazons' loss of combatant skills.

"While we're just talking here," Willow said. "Why me? I mean, there must have been thousands of witches with stronger magical powers than I have."

Morgar didn't answer right away. He was having trouble holding his temper. He wasn't used to being questioned about his decisions and actions. He was the absolute authority here, and he didn't like being interrogated as if he were some inferior being.

"It is difficult to explain," was all he said.

"Then try," Xena told him in a demanding voice.

After two deep breaths he said, "It is true there are many I could have chosen, but as I told Gabrielle, you and she have very similar qualities. Not only in stature, but in temperament and in your personality traits. Plus, you have potential in your magic abilities that you have yet to discover. It is those unique gifts that will be needed if we are to defeat our enemy."

"That didn't seem to be so hard," Xena stated.

Holding his temper in check, Morgar turned away from them and said over his shoulder as he started to re-entered his hut, "When the time comes, you both will know it, and it will NOT be pleasant!"


	16. The Slayer's Theory

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Slayer's Theory**

Gabrielle left the living room and went into the kitchen where Buffy was preparing lunch.

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure," Buffy answered, and filled a glass with cold water from the faucet. "Where are the girls?"

"Tara dozed off and Dawn said she was going to go to someone's house named Janice for a while. So I decided maybe I should come in here since there was no one to keep Tara and me apart."

"So, what did you think of the TV shows?"

"They're interesting. I especially liked the one Dawn called 'Passions.' But I felt so sorry for that little boy. I think his name was Timmy."

"You do know it's just a story, don't you? And they're just actors."

"I didn't until it was over. I was almost in tears and then Dawn told me. Now I don't feel so bad for him. And I had NO idea there could be so many things to buy! But I didn't like seeing about all the wars still going on everywhere. I can't believe with the terrible weapons you have now that everyone hasn't been killed."

"Well, it's not from a lack of trying, that's for sure."

"Buffy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Early this morning, when I was trying to get Tara to believe who I am, she said you have someone who watches you. I don't remember the name, but why do you need watching?"

"She was talking about Giles. He's my Watcher, although for the past couple of years he's been less of a Watcher and more of a -- well, I'm not sure, a confidant, a father figure, a friend -- take your pick."

"Why does he watch you? And where is he? He's not here, unless he's hiding."

"Giles is, was, a member of an organization called the Council of Watchers. And they find, and train, and guide vampire slayers. Which is what I am -- a vampire Slayer."

"What are vampires? And why do they need slaying?"

"Vamps are walking undead creatures who feed off of humans. They bite the necks of their victims and suck the blood from them. And it's my calling to kill as many of them as I can."

"They sound like the Bacchae. Xena and I had a run in with them a few -- many, years ago. But when Xena killed the god Bacchus, they all changed back into women again."

"Not like any vamps I ever heard about, but since they've been around for thousands of years, who knows?"

"The Bacchae were very dangerous. Do you have any special powers or weapons you use to kill them?"

"Not really. Mostly I just use a stake -- a sharp pointed piece of wood. One blow to the heart and they poof away into dust."

"That seems rather risky."

"Well, I do have one thing going for me -- I'm very, very strong."

"I don't want you to think I don't believe you, but you're arms aren't any bigger than mine -- Willow's."

"That's true, but my strength comes from magic, I guess."

"How strong are you?"

"According to the legend, a Slayer has the strength of ten men. But I don't know if that's ten men like you and me, or ten weightlifters."

"Do you think you could you show me?"

Buffy thought for a second, then walked around to the other side of the counter where Gabrielle was sitting on one of the bar stools. Then bending down, she grabbed one of the legs of the stool near the bottom and lifted Gabrielle high enough that her hair brushed the ceiling. Then changing hands, she lowered her back down.

"That's pretty good. No shaking at all. Steady as a rock. So, are there that many vampires that there has to be someone special to kill them?"

"There sure are. They just keep coming and coming."

"From where?"

"You know, I'm glad you asked that. I have a theory about vampires. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure."

"First, you need to know that inside our bodies are these tiny little germy things called viruses. And they are so small, it takes a very powerful instrument called a microscope to see them. They're the reason why we get sick from colds, and the flu, and some other diseases."

"I thought they were caused by evil spirits."

"Nope. Also inside of us are white blood cells, which most of the time can kill these germs. And that's why we aren't sick all the time. There aren't that many of them, so that's why blood looks red and not pink. Anyway, my theory is that vampirism is caused by a virus, and for a lack of a better name, I call it the 'vampovirus'. And I believe these vampoviruses are very weak and are easily killed by the white cells. With me so far?"

"So far."

"Okay. I was wondering why vampires sire so many of their kind. That's what we call it when a vamp turns a human into a vampire. I mean, it doesn't make any sense. Vamps are mostly solitary creatures, so why should they make more of themselves just to have to compete with the new ones for food -- humans. Now, when vampires DO want to sire someone, they suck out most of the blood, then they let the person drink some of their blood. So, here's my theory, Part One -- when the person sucks the vamp's blood, there are now more vampoviruses flooding the body than the white cells can kill. And in just a few hours -- bang! Another vampire. Make sense?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Part Two. I think that most of the time, a vamp sucks out enough blood to satisfy his hunger, which also kills the person, but there are enough white cells left to destroy any vampoviruses he leaves behind. But what if he happens to suck out so much blood that there aren't enough white cells to kill the invading vampoviruses? Two or three days later, the vampoviruses have reproduced enough of themselves that a new vampire is created. And THAT's why there are so many vamps digging themselves out of their graves, and that's why I concentrate my patrolling mainly to the cemeteries."

"Makes sense to me."

"Is she going on about those vampoviruses again?" Tara asked as she entered the kitchen, and without thinking about it, leaned against Gabrielle and put one arm over her shoulder, pressing her breasts into her back. Something Gabrielle was very aware of. "No one's ever proved they exist. In fact, no one has ever bothered to research it."

"Why haven't they?" Gabrielle asked Buffy.

"Because 99 percent of the people, and even scientists, turn a blind eye to the evil, supernatural things going on around them."

"Why?"

"Because no one really wants to know what goes bump in the night."


	17. The Battle Begins

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Battle Begins**

As Xena and Willow walked away from Morgar's hut, he turned back around to watch them. Things were not going as planned.

" _Perhaps I underestimated them,"_ he thought. _"Perhaps the time has come, while they are unsure and vulnerable._ "

He began to concentrate, and his hands began to glow as he focused his powers.

The hairs on the back of Xena's neck started to rise. Some sixth sense was telling her something was wrong. Some thing was not as it should be. And as Morgar threw out his hands and a crackling orb of energy flew towards them, Xena right hand shot out, hitting Willow's left shoulder, knocking her to the ground as she dove in the opposite direction, allowing the orb to pass harmlessly between them.

Both women rolled onto their backs to see Morgar hands glowing, each one pointed at them. Willow's own hands went out in Morgar's direction as she hurriedly began to chant.

  
**Kali, Gaia, Kronos, Tonic.**   
**Air like nectar, thick as onyx.**   
**Cassiel by your second star,**   
**Hold mine victim as in tar.**   


Immediately the air around Morgar shimmered and he was held immobile, a look of surprise on his face, which turned to rage as he struggled to free himself. Xena and Willow scrambled to their feet, ready to do battle. With her mind straining and sweat pouring from her forehead, Willow was able to draw the hut behind Morgar forward, then collapse it over him just as he was able to break free from the binding spell.

"Away!" he yelled out, his arms spreading wide. And as the pieces of the hut flew in all directions, he was shocked to see two Xenas, both with Chakrams ready to fly.

"Now!" one of the Xenas yelled.

And together, both of them threw their Chakrams. Both circled high and wide until Morgar was between them as they headed directly toward him. Each of his hands let fly twin energy orbs. One passed completely through the phantom Chakram Willow threw and it vanished. The other hit Xena's and it split into its two separate halves. Each then began to circle. Ignoring them, Morgar turned his attention back to Xena and Willow, her Xena Glamour ended. This time he sent an energy bolt, rather than orbs, in their direction.

Barely in time, Willow shouted out "Thicken!"

And the air in front of it became thick as syrup. Willow strained to keep the air ahead of the crackling blue energy viscous enough to keep it contained as it turned white hot as it incinerated the molecules imprisoning it. Then it burnt itself out.

Before he could launch two more of them, Willow hurriedly chanted, "Writhing, coiling, grasping, clutching."

And from the ground, roots began to snake their way up Morgar's legs, encircling his body and arms as he was again held motionless.

"Begone!" Morgar yelled out angrily.

And as the roots dissolved away, one half of the Chakram caught him on the side of the head, opening a bloody gash and driving him to the ground. Xena was there almost instantly, spearing his arms, legs, and body in a dozen places with her finger tips, paralyzing specific muscles, rendering him unable to move. And without missing a beat, she caught the returning joined halves of the Chakram and dropped it onto its clip.

"Now," Xena said. "We find out what in Tartarus this is all about."

Willow knelt down beside her. "I think I remember the words to a truth spell, but he may be able to counteract it."

"No, I don't think we'll need that, but since he's unconscious, if you can get some water to throw in his face, we'll wake him up and get him talking."

Willow put both hands together over Morgar's face then opened them up and water began falling from between them. In seconds Morgar groaned as he regained consciousness. He groaned again as he tried to move.

"You're wasting your time," Xena told him. "Your muscles have been paralyzed, so you're not going anywhere. And if you try any magic, Willow is here to stop you."

Blinking himself to full consciousness, Morgar could only glare at the two of them.

"So, are you going to tell us why you wanted Gabrielle and me dead? Or do I have to torture you until you die a horribly painful death?"

Xena heard Willow's sharp intake of breath. This wasn't something she was comfortable with. Xena looked over at her and winked with the eye away from Morgar. Willow nodded almost imperceptibly indicating she knew Xena was bluffing.

"You!" Morgar said with hate and contempt in his voice. "You kill our gods as if they were vermin beneath your feet! You have deprived all of mankind of their wisdom and benevolent guardianship. Without the gods we are like children lost in the forest. We have no direction, no purpose, no reason to continue. All because you had to protect that contemptible, filthy, murderous daughter of yours. How could her life even begin to compare with that of the gods you so coldly and brutally murdered?"

"It figures," Xena said. "A religious fanatic. No one's more dangerous than they are."

"You really killed the gods?" Willow asked in awe.

"Only Athena, Hades, Poseidon, Artemis, Hephaestus, Discord, and Deimos. Oh, and the Furies."

"But – how? Where did you get such power?"

"From the one god of Eli. I'll tell you about it later, after we've finished here."

"Damn straight, you will. That's a story I've GOT to hear!"

"All right," Xena said to Morgar. "Now we know why you wanted us dead. And I can understand why you needed Willow's power since I have the power to kill shamans as well as gods. But why here, out in the middle of nowhere? You could have tried to kill us in Greece."

"Because I knew Ares would prevent it. It's no secret he's in love with you, and even with the powers I have acquired, I could not prevail against the God of War. And the same is true for Gabrielle and Aphrodite. Stories are told of their friendship. Even her powers are greater than mine."

Willow, amazed at what she was hearing, got up from Morgar and walked out of hearing range and motioned for Xena to join her.

"So now what?" she asked. "What do we do with him?"

"I don't know. Obviously we can't let him go. And killing him while he's helpless isn't something I do."

"This is just a suggestion, but after he switches Gabrielle and me back, maybe you two can haul him back to Greece and you can ask Ares to take his magic away."

"I don't know. That's a very long trip and I don't how to keep him from using his powers."

While Xena and Gabrielle were talking, Morgar's powers were returning, and ever so slowly he was undoing the paralysis. And when he thought the moment was right, he sprang to his feet and once again hurled a crackling energy orb at the two of them. And again, Xena's senses warned her. She pulled her Chakram, spun around, and holding it as a shield, deflected the orb straight back to Morgar. And as they watched, his own orb consumed him, burning and vaporizing him into nothingness.

At first neither woman spoke, then Xena said, "Well, I guess he solved that problem for us."

"Yeah, I guess he did," Willow replied solemnly.

"Thank you!" a voice from behind them said. And as they turned away from the spot of Morgar's destruction, the entire tribe was approaching, many going to one knee in reverence to the power of these two warriors.

"The stories handed down from our grandmothers were not exaggerations, " Yakutamor told them. "You two truly are worthy of being Amazons, and more."

"So I take you weren't exactly happy Morgar was here?" Xena said.

"No! He was a monster and source of evil from the day he set foot in our camp not a half year ago! He used foul magic to intimidate us and to force us to follow and to obey him. Those that refused simply vanished. We were helpless against him. But you, both of you, have given us back our lives and the confidence to once again become a tribe of warrior women, and not cowering little girls, fearful of every noise and every shadow."

"Well, then I'm happy we could have been of service," Xena told them.

"We have little, but you have but to name it and it is yours."

"I think we're good for now." Then she noticed that Willow had a concerned look on her face. "Are you all right? I know that was pretty stressful."

"No. I'm okay," she answered quietly. "I'm just – waiting."

"For what?"

"For the spell to end. Almost always, well most of the time, sometimes, when the person casting a spell dies, the spell ends. I was just waiting for Gabrielle and me to, you know, change back."

"Well, maybe this isn't one of those spells."

Willow gave a sigh of resignation, and trying hard not to let her voice break, she replied, "I guess it isn't."


	18. Home Again, Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned -- F/F sex in this chapter

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Home Again, Home Again**

After enduring more praise and gratitude and thank you's from the tribe, Xena told everyone she and Willow needed some alone time to recover from their battle with Morgar. She was fine, but she knew Willow wasn't.

When they entered their hut, the dinar was still spinning and glowing, making it as bright as outside. Willow waved her hand at it and the coin fell to the dirt floor, no longer shining. Xena lit a torch and stuck it into the hole in the floor dug for it, then hung a blanket over the doorway to give them some privacy. Willow sat down on her bed, her head bowed, hands in her lap. Xena waited a few moments then sat down next to her.

"That was some magic you used out there," she said, hoping the praise would perk up her spirits. "I never would have thought of changing you to look like me. And using the air, and the roots, to hold him and to stop those orbs while we regrouped was nothing short of ingenious."

"Thanks," Willow answered quietly and shrugged. "I just did what had to be done."

"Well, you've got my admiration, and my respect, for what it's worth."

"It's worth a lot."

Willow was silent again, then looking up at her, she asked, "How am I supposed to get home now that Morgar is dead? I know I sure don't have the power to do it. Does this mean Gabrielle and I are supposed to live out the rest of our lives in bodies we weren’t born in?"

"Maybe – maybe after we get back to Greece we can talk Ares into breaking the spell. If Morgar had the power to exchange your spirits I know Ares can undo it, if he will."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Not too long -- thirty, forty days."

"That's just freakin' great! I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but I don't know if I can take a month of this kind of life. I'm a city girl! I don't know anything about camping out. I sure don't want to have to hike the whole way there. And I don't know how to ride a horse. And not only that, but Tara and I have never been apart more than a day or two. Not seeing her for so long, I don't know if I could stand it. What if…?"

"What if she falls in love with Gabrielle while she still sees your face?"

"Yeah," Willow answered quietly. "Or what if I fall in love with you, and when I get back home I don't love Tara anymore?"

"Or what if, by the time we get back to Greece, you wish Morgar had killed me?"

"Oh, no! That would never happen! I lo—I care too much about you."

"If you truly love Tara, just as Gabrielle and I truly love each other, then it won't matter how long you are apart."

Feeling comforted and assured, Willow leaned over against Xena. Xena put one arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Willow moved closer and put one arm across her stomach. Xena used her free hand to remove the scabbard, released the buckles of her breastplate and slipped it off, then dropped her Chakram to the floor.

Willow looked up at Xena longingly, then moved her hand to her cheek, caressing it gently.

"I never dreamed there could be someone so beautiful living so long ago," she whispered.

Xena smiled down at her and slowly brought her lips down to brush against Willow's. Both of them wrapped their arms around the other as the kisses became more frequent, more intense, and more passionate.

With practiced fingers, Xena removed Gabrielle's – Willow's, clothes as she had done so many times before. And at the same time Willow was pulling at Xena's. It wasn't long before both were naked, Willow pulling Xena on top of her.

"Take me," she breathed into Xena's ear. "I need you so much. Do everything."

Rather than answer, Xena began to kiss, lick, and nibble the body she knew so intimately; knew better than her own. She worked her way down to Willow's breasts, her tongue making ever smaller circles around each hard and swollen nipple until she was sucking each one in turn, causing Willow to moan, and begging her not to stop.

Next she started down the center of Willow's chest and belly, covering them with kisses until she came to her navel, and circle it with her tongue. But Willow was impatient and tried pushing Xena's head farther down to the center of her pleasure.

Without much resistance, Xena allowed Willow to almost have her way. But instead, she began kissing the insides of her thighs, coming closer and closer to her target until the tip of her tongue probed and then parted the outer lips. And with long, slow strokes of her tongue, Xena brought Willow nearly to the brink of ecstasy, then backed off, and returned to nibbling her inner thighs.

"NO!" Willow cried out. "Don't stop! You can't do this to me!"

And smiling, Xena began again the long strokes, pausing only to insert her tongue momentarily, in the ultimate kiss, then continuing on and up to her center of pleasure. Over and over again, she did this until Willow screamed out her name in rapture and fulfillment, "Xena, oh my god, Xena!"

Then her screams changed. "Xena! Oh, Xena it's me! It's Gabrielle! I'm back! I'm home!"

"Gabrielle?" Xena exclaimed unbelieving. "Is it really you?"

And with the strength of her love, she pulled her Warrior Princess up to her to kiss her mouth with unbridled joy and elation. Her hands were around Xena's body, fingernails digging into her back. And as the passion rose, she rolled over on top of Xena, and began doing to her exactly what had brought her to the ultimate satisfaction.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gabrielle pushed open the partially closed door of Willow and Tara's bedroom and went in. Tara was taking clothes from the dresser and was putting them into a clothes basket.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm getting a few of my things together. I think I'm going to bunk in with Dawn for a while, just until you and Willow are switched back. It's obvious we can't share the same bed."

"You don't have to do that. I can sleep downstairs on the sofa. I don't want to take your room."

"It's not very comfortable. You'd never get any decent sleep."

"Are you kidding? Xena and I have slept on the frozen ground with only furs and blankets as a mattress. I'll be fine."

"Still, you're a guest here."

Gabrielle closed the door and walked over to Tara, who turned to face her. Gabrielle used her fingers to tuck a few strands of Tara's hair behind her ear.

"Should you be so close?" Tara said in almost a whisper.

"No," Gabrielle answered just as softly. "But, yet, here I am. I feel like I've dropped off a cliff and can't stop myself from falling – into you."

"I know," Tara mumbled as their lips met and their tongues began exploring each other's mouths. Without knowing when or how, both women stripped the other, then fell across the bed.

Gabrielle pulled Tara on top of her and wrapped her legs around her hips. Tara began to thrust herself against Gabrielle rhythmically as the passion built. She then put one leg outside of Gabrielle's. she spread the outer lips of her vagina apart and pressed herself against Gabrielle's. And as they moved together, their wet clits were bringing both of them closer and closer to orgasm.

Then Tara went downward unhesitatingly to her dark red triangle, and began using her tongue in the exact way she knew would bring Willow the ultimate joy -- something she enjoyed doing almost as much as she knew Willow enjoyed have it done to her. Gabrielle arched her back and spread her legs as wide as possible, wanting nothing to prevent Tara from bringing her to a climax.

Tara's tongue entered Gabrielle's vagina as far as she could, while one finger massaged her anus. Her tongue then flicked the clit before sucking on it gently. And as Gabrielle's excitement grew, she increased the suction, and slipped two fingers up inside her, and began to fuck her with them.

From some distant somewhere Gabrielle was vaguely aware of someone yelling out Tara's name, over and over. The she realized it was her as she felt the orgasm envelop and consume her.

"Tara! Tara!" she yelled out. "Tara! Baby! It's me. It's Willow. I'm here! The spell is broken. I've come home!"


	19. I'm Willow Again

**Chapter Nineteen**

**I'm Willow Again**

"What time is it?"

Tara rolled over away from Willow to look at the clock on the night stand.

"It's a little after seven."

"I've been back about three hours now. And very nice hours they were too," Willow sighed as she pulled Tara back to her. "I wasn't gone even one full day, and I still missed you."

They kissed a few times, then Tara pulled back a bit.

"So, when are you going to tell me what happened while you were there?"

"I want to wait and tell everyone at once, later. Right now I just want to be with you. I was so worried I wouldn't see you for a long time. Do we really have to talk?"

"No, not if you don't want to. Except…."

"Except for what?"

"You do know what was happening when you came back, don't you? With Gabrielle and me?"

"I know. Because the same thing was happening with Xena and me. I think when we both climaxed it broke the spell somehow. At first I thought after Morgar was killed it was just taking longer than usual for the spell to end, but when I got back just at that very moment when I was at my most – defenseless, I guess you could say, thanks to Xena, and you were doing what you were doing, probably Gabrielle was also experiencing the same vulnerability."

"Did you and Xena have the same cravings for each other like Gabrielle and I did?"

"We did, but I can't explain it."

"Gabrielle said she didn't have any of your memories, but she felt the passion and love you have for me. And if you felt hers for Xena, maybe that was the connection between you two that finally reversed the spell."

"I fought it as long as I could."

"So did I, and so did Gabrielle."

"Luckily, there was so much going on that Xena and I didn't have hardly any time by ourselves. And it was a good thing, too, because Xena really seemed to need my magic to defeat Morgar. And if we had given in and we switched back, he might have killed them like he planned."

"I thought it was that evil shamaness who wanted her dead."

"No, it was Morgar all along, you see… Well if I’m going to tell you I might as well tell everyone."

Willow started to get up from the bed but Tara pulled her back down on top of her, and entangled their legs together. "It can wait another hour or two," she said as she began nibbling on Willow's ear lobe.

Forty five minutes later, they both were basking in the afterglow of passion. Then Willow turned on her side and brushed some hair from Tara's face. "What was she like – Gabrielle?"

"Huh?" Tara said, momentarily confused by the question. "Oh, she was, uh, she was okay. A little lost, you know, with the way everything worked. Buffy and I tried to explain about electricity, but I think all she understood was that somehow lightning goes through the wires and makes the lights and stove work. She and Dawn and I watched an episode of 'Passions'. And I tried to teach her how to add and subtract with our numbers, but I think the only thing she was really interested in was the globe of the earth. She liked seeing where all the different countries were."

"So, how did you two get together, you know, just before we switched back?"

"Do you really want details?"

"No, not detailed details, just kind of how."

"I was getting some of my things together. I was going to bunk in with Dawn and let her have this room since I didn't know how long it would be. She came in and we talked some, and then somehow we just got together. She said it was like she had fallen off a cliff and was falling into me and couldn't stop. And I think I felt the same way."

"I think I know what she means. It was like that with me. And I guess with Xena also." Willow sighed, then decided they had talked about the subject enough. "So, did she say anything about where she came from, or anything?"

"Not really. I think Buffy asked her a few questions, but mostly she was interested in everything here. We thought she would be here for a few days, at least, so we were planning on taking her to the magic shop tomorrow and let Mr. Giles talk to her. And to let her see how things had changed in two thousand years."

"That's nice," Willow mumbled as she felt herself dozing off. Tara smiled down at her, then snuggled up to her and closed her eyes.

An hour and a half later, the two of them descended the stairs. Willow was leading, making sure Tara's arm was over her shoulder. When they entered the kitchen with their arms around each other, they got an uneasy look from Buffy.

"I thought you two decided you should stay away from each other," she remarked.

"It's okay, I'm Willow again. The spell was broken and everything's back to normal."

"You're sure?"

Willow waved her hand at a glass and raised it a few inches off the counter it was sitting on, then she set it back down. "I'm sure."

"Willow's going to tell us what happened," Tara informed her. "Where's Dawn. I know she'll want to hear it."

"She's watching TV. I was just about to out patrolling, but I guess it can wait a little while longer."  
Then Buffy yelled out for Dawn to come to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Dawn asked as she came into the room.

"I’m back. I'm Willow again."

"So, it's over?"

"Yep. And it wasn't the evil shamaness who was the bad guy, it was Morgar himself."

"So, what happened?" Dawn demanded to know. "And don't leave anything out."


	20. Back in Camp

**Chapter Twenty**

**Back In Camp**

Gabrielle woke up in the darkness, disoriented at first, but then she felt her and Xena's arms and legs entangled together. And she was very much aware of her wonderful, familiar scent.

"You're finally awake," Xena said. "I thought you were going to sleep all night."

"What happened to the torch?"

"It burned out a while ago. So, how was the future?"

"Fine. And since I'm back and you're alive, I assume Alti was defeated again."

"It wasn't Alti at all. It was all Morgar. He was one of those religious fanatics who thought he would take revenge on us because I killed so many of his 'benevolent guardians' -- the gods."

"Benevolent guardians? What ever made him think the gods were that? Self-serving and arrogant is more like it."

"Self-serving, arrogant, AND pompous, if you ask me."

"So, how did Willow do?"

"She did great. Her magic wasn't as powerful as Morgar's, but she had all these little tricks that kept him off balance until I was able to kill him. He said he was bringing someone to protect us, and he did. It just didn't work out quite like he planned."

"What was she like?"

"She was okay. I thought that she would be scared or angry or homicidal when she woke up, but no, she was relatively calm and levelheaded about it, until I told her Morgar wanted to keep her sedated and use her magic while she was unconscious. I told him there was no way he was going to keep you, her, unconscious for who knows how long."

"I guess it was a good thing you didn't let him."

"At the time I was more concerned about the potion he was putting in your body. But now, after everything that happened, I wouldn't be surprised if it _was_ poison."

"Well, thanks for looking out for me."

"I have to, what would I do without you?"

Gabrielle found Xena's mouth in the darkness with hers, and kissed her tenderly. "I know what you mean," she whispered, and kissed her again. Then there was a noise at the door.

"Who's there?" Xena yelled out.

"Yakutamor would like to know if we should save the remains of supper for you." It was one of the Amazons, whose voice neither recognized.

"Are you hungry?" Xena ask Gabrielle.

"Starved! When was the last time I ate?"

"Breakfast."

"Yes!" Gabrielle yelled out. "We'll be out soon!"

Together, they sorted out their clothes in the darkness, because it was easier than trying to find a flint and steel to relight the torch. But eventually they were dressed and left the hut for the dying communal fire. Supper was the usual stew, but saltier than Gabrielle was used to.

"That was Willow's magical gifts to them," Xena explained. "She enchanted a goblet so it would never empty of salt as long as she was here. I think they've filled everything they could find with salt."

"That was nice of her. If she was like Buffy or Dawn or Tara, then she must have been a very good person."

"She was. So, tell me, what was it like being in the future?"

"Different, as you might imagine. They had this box, I can't remember what it was called, but it had a window in the front of it and you could see tiny people in it putting on plays. And there are still wars going on with these strange weapons, but I can't quite recall what they were, except they made a lot of noise and killed a lot of people. And there was something, I'm not exactly sure how it worked, but if you touched it somehow it made bright light come from a spot on the wall or the ceiling."

"Willow did something like that with a dinar using magic. She made it float near the peak of the roof and glow as bright as daylight."

"They also had this ball with a map wrapped around it. And it seems like there was more land and another ocean somewhere but I can't remember."

"Maybe you should write down everything that happened. I'm sure people would like to read about what the future is going to be like."

Gabrielle got a troubled look on her face. "I thought about that, but it seems like the more I try to remember what I saw, the less I can recall. It's like a dream that slips away when you try to think about it. I can see all of their faces, and remember their names, and I know they had a bathroom inside the house. But there were other things, too. Like they had different symbols for numbers, and it seems like they were so much easier to use, but all that comes to mind are the Roman numerals and our Greek letters. It's so frustrating!"

"Maybe you're forgetting the things that you're not supposed to know about. Maybe the future is reserved for the Seers and the Mystics and the Shamans and the people living there, and not for those who visit because of magic."


	21. Willow's Recap

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Willow's Recap**

While she ate supper, Willow started on her narrative.

"Well, when I first woke up, they had me drugged because they thought I might use my magic to, I don't know, kill them, I guess. Xena kind of explained what was going on, but then I went out again. And I guess my mind must have accepted what had happened, because the second time I woke up I didn't freak out like you'd think I would."

"Wait a minute," Dawn interrupted, then ran out of the room and returned a few seconds later with the drawing of Gabrielle and Xena. "Is this what you guys looked like?"

Willow took the drawing and looked carefully at it. "Where did you get this?"

"I did the Seeing-Inside spell with Gabrielle and that was what I drew," Tara explained. "Gabrielle said she and Xena were soul mates, so that's why I drew both of them."

"It's too bad you didn't do it in color because Xena had the most amazing blue eyes. Oh, I know."

Willow laid the page down on the counter then passed her hand over the paper and a full color, photographic quality picture appeared.

"See? Gorgeous blue eyes. Anyway, back to my story. I did a few magic tricks so the Amazons would know it was me and not Gabrielle. I even did a Glamour so they would know what the real me looked like. And then I met Morgar briefly. But I think he kinda got pissed when I was doing the tricks and no one was paying any attention to him. So he left in a huff."

"So what about the big fight?" Dawn asked. "There WAS a big fight, wasn't there?"

"Yes, a very big fight, but not a very long one. Xena was suspicious of Morgar, and I really didn't like him very much. He was wearing these animal skins with claws and a head with tusks, and his face was painted red and black and yellow. He was really creepy looking. So we went to see him to find out about this Great Evil. And the more questions we asked him, the madder he got. So when we left his hut, I guess he decided we were getting too close to the truth and he threw this ball of blue electricity, I guess it was – something like that. But Xena must have know something was up because she pushed me out of the way just in time."

Willow was expecting some kind of comment, but when none came, she continued.

"So before he could throw another one with his glowy hands, I did a thickening spell. And while he was trying to break it, which he did – he HAD some power, let me tell you, I made his hut fall down on him. And before he could make the pieces of the hut fly off in all directions, I did a Glamour to make me look like Xena. You can't see it in the picture, but Xena's got this amazing weapon. It's a flat ring about so big." And Willow used her hands to form a circle the size of a dinner plate.

"I never did know what she called it. But it had an 'S' in the middle of it. So when she threw it, I threw an illusion of it, and made it fly like hers. They made a big loops and then headed right toward Morgar. So, he aimed orbs at both of them. Mine, it just passed through, but when it hit Xena's, it split it into two parts and then looped back around again. Well, then he threw another energy thingy at us. I didn't have time to do the first spell again, so I used the one to thicken the air in front of it until it burnt out."

"That was good thinking," Tara said.

"Well, it wasn't good thinking so much as good reflexes. Then I caused roots to climb up his legs and tie him up. But just as he broke THAT spell, one of the half circles hit him in the head and he was out like a light. Then Xena ran over to him and started stabbing him all over his arms and legs and body with her finger tips, and paralyzed him."

"That sounds like some kind of extreme acupressure," Buffy commented.

"And then the coolest thing," Willow continued. "was that the half-round thingies put themselves back together into one piece again and Xena snagged it out of the air without even looking. Oh, Buffy, if you had one of those, you could trash your stakes. Vamps wouldn't stand a chance."

"It does sound like a cool weapon."

"What happened next?" Dawn asked impatiently.

"Well, after he woke up Xena started interrogating him, and we found out what was going on. It turns out that he was some kind of religious fanatic, and he was exceptionally pissed off because Xena killed the gods while protecting her daughter from them."

"Xena killed God?" Dawn exclaimed.

"No, not God, the gods -- the Greek gods. I never did find out about it because things got – crazy, and the spell was broken." Willow cast a sly smile in Tara's direction, which both Buffy and Dawn caught, but thought better than to ask. "I don't remember all the gods she said she killed, but she did mention Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, and one that started with 'H'."

"Hera?" Tara suggested.

"No, not her. And not Zeus, either. But another thing he said was that he lured them out to wherever we were because if he tried to kill them in Greece, Ares would protect Xena because he was in love with her. And Aphrodite would protect Gabrielle because they were friends. Kind of blows your mind huh?"

"Why did she kill the gods?"

"I never did get the story, dammit, but it had something to do with the gods wanting Xena's daughter dead. And she was just protecting her."

"I guess we'll never know."

"I guess not. Anyway, while we were trying to decide what to do with him, he recovered and threw yet another energy ball at us. But this time Xena used her ring to reflect it back at him and he vaporized. But the thing is, when it hit the ring, it must have hit Xena's fingers too, but they weren't burned. I asked her where she got the power to kill the gods, and she said from the one-god of Eli. Do we know of anybody named Eli?"

"There's no telling," Tara answered. "Way back then there were so many prophets running around, it could be he was one who slipped through the cracks of history."

"Well, it looks like Morgar picked the right witch after all," Buffy said. "Is that all that happened?"

"Just about. I was really worried when the spell wasn't broken right after Morgar died. Xena said it was going to take a month and a half to get back to Greece, and then she was going to ask Ares to switch us back. But then after some other stuff happened the spell ended and here I am. But the thing is, I still don't know why Morgar chose me. It seems like Xena and I were talking about it, but I can't remember what she said."

"You know," Buffy said. "Gabrielle was saying something about that, too, but I can't recall any of it. Tara?"

"No. I don't remember, either," she replied. Then to Willow she said, "Maybe you'll think of it later."

"So, Zeus and Hera and Ares and Aphrodite were the only gods left alive?" Dawn asked.

"I can't say," Willow told her. "I'm sure she didn't kill ALL of them. From what I remember there were dozens of Greek gods. I'm just surprised we've never heard of Xena."

"Maybe because we just never had a reason to research her," Tara said. "Or maybe no one's found any writings or tablets that mention her."

"Could be. But I'm sure there HAS to be something somewhere. Maybe somewhere there are some scrolls hidden in some cave, just waiting to be found."

 

**The End**


End file.
